


A Week and Forever

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, M/M, Mission Fic, Relationship Negotiation, Roleplay, Sneaky Nick Fury, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil pose as a married couple for a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Roleplay

Phil Coulson and Clint Barton were in Director Fury's office.

"First of all," said Fury, standing behind his desk with a folder in his hand, "I want to make it perfectly clear that you are both completely free to decline this assignment without giving any reason why, and there will be absolutely no repercussions if you do so."

He handed the folder to Phil Coulson, who opened it and started to read the mission summary on the first page, his eyes going just a tiny bit wider in a tell that Clint didn't miss.

Clint wondered what the hell Fury was asking them to do this time.

Phil took a small envelope out of the folder and handed it to Clint. It was heavy. He opened it and tipped the contents into his hand. He looked at the two thick, plain gold rings. And then up at Fury, whose expression was completely unreadable. And then at Phil. Phil looked calm. The eye-widening from earlier was gone, it had just been surprise. 

"The mission requires you to go undercover as a newly married couple at a resort that caters primarily to gay and lesbian clientele. I know it's a lot, but I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it wasn't vitally important, and if I didn't believe you were the best agents for this assignment."

Clint could hear Fury speaking, but he was still staring at Phil. Phil raised one eyebrow a fraction. Clint nodded a fraction in response. Phil turned back to Fury.

"We accept the assignment, sir."

~~~~~

Nick Fury picked up his phone and dialed.

"It's done."

"They bought it?"

"If I was selling, Sitwell, they were buying."

"Yeah, 'course. OK, I'll let the principals know that Operation Wedding Bells is a 'Go'.

~~~~~

They sat side by side on the couch in Phil's office, passing sections of the mission briefing file back and forth.

"The contact is a sleeper agent with HYDRA. He has important information, but he's in deep cover, so we don't know exactly where or when he'll make contact, if at all."

"Yeah, says here's there's three different dead drops we'll need to check, as well as two potential rendezvous meetings."

"There's unlikely to be any surveillance, but this guy's status is such that we need to be exceptionally careful not to blow our covers."

Clint weighed the envelope with the rings in it in his hand. 

"All I have to say is that it's a damn good thing we're going as newlyweds, because I'm going to be fiddling with the damn ring all the time."

"Yes, I expect I will too. I haven't worn a ring since high school."

"The rest of it should be pretty easy, though. I mean all we have to do is pretend to be regular guests at the resort."

"Pretending to relax and be on holiday."

"On our honeymoon. Is that different from being on holiday?"

"Well, traditionally, I think there's more sex involved."

"You mean we actually get to have sex on this mission? On purpose?"

"It's a valid part of our cover, so yes."

"Hot damn! Explains why Fury wanted us for it, that, I mean, imagine sending a couple of guys, or women, for that matter, who were just work colleagues? How the hell would they pull something like this off? For that matter, why use this as a cover, it's an awfully strange one?"

"The sleeper agent is obviously going to be in the area. How else are you going to get a couple of white guys who don't speak the local language in-country without raising suspicions?"

"Point. Yeah, it makes a lot of sense when you put it that way." Clint turned over the photocopy of a marriage license granted by the State of New York, dated tomorrow in the names of "Phillip Julius Corman" and "Clinton Francis Benton" and laughed when he saw the next sheet.

"Hey boss, do you even own a bathing suit?"

"One, but it's about fifteen years old. We probably will need to do some shopping."

"Yes, and somebody has helpfully provided a list. Sunscreen, towels, shower-shoes, hats, paperback novels, camera... Won't a camera blow our cover?"

"They don't mean the kind of long-lens camera you're used to, Clint, they mean a little digital thing, for taking snapshots. That's something people do on holiday."

"Oh, OK."

"You've never been on holiday before, have you?"

"Well, there was that long-weekend in the cabin in Vermont."

"Being snowed-in at a safe-house for three days at the end of a mission doesn't count."

"But all we did was play cards and eat and have sex in front of the fireplace for three days, it was awesome!"

"Yes, it was." Phil smiled at the memory. 

~~~~~

Three days later Clint and Phil were standing at the front desk of the resort, checking into their room. 

"There you are, sirs, your keycards for one of our best honeymoon suites. You'll find all the information about the resort in this booklet, including how to make dinner reservations at the various restaurants, and all the daytime and evening activities we offer. I hope you have a very enjoyable stay here at The Adonis. The porter will show you to your rooms."

Phil smiled brightly at the clerk and handed Clint one of the two plastic keycards. A porter appeared behind them, and the clerk said, "Suite H-8 for these gentlemen, please, Marco."

"Of course, if you'll follow me, please."

Clint moved to pick up his bag at the same time as the porter, and Clint smiled and said,

"Sorry, I'm not used to someone carrying my things for me."

"Quite all right sir, is this your first time at a resort?"

"Yes," Phil answered for them, putting his arm through Clint's as they fell into step behind the porter, "We usually go for more of a cabin-in-the-woods type of holiday, but it's our honeymoon, so..."

"Well, if there's anything you need, anything at all, please just ask."

"Thanks, we will," Clint said, shooting a grin at Phil and trying not to look around like a kid in Macy’s at Christmas. On the other hand, he was playing a tourist, so maybe it was OK?

"Here we are, this is one of our best suites, I hope you'll be comfortable." The porter let them into a big airy room done completely in white fabrics and warm brown wood. He put their bags down on a bench by the door, and led them through the room, "King-sized bed, extra blankets and pillows are in that cupboard, bathroom through there, and here's your terrace, with hot tub. The controls for the hot tub are here. Air-conditioning here, lights, mini-bar with snacks. The room-service menu is available twenty-four hours a day, the instructions are on this card here. The poolside grill is always open, for light meals and snacks. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, no I think we're good, thank you very much." Phil handed the man a folded bill.

"Thank you, sir, enjoy your stay."

The porter left, and Phil turned back to Clint, who was looking around the room.

"Phil, why are there rose petals on the bed?"

"It's supposed to be romantic, I guess."

"And the..." Clint waved a hand at the swan towel sculptures.

"Just decorations."

"Oh. OK." But it wasn't OK, Phil could tell. Clint had the look he got when he was out of his element and didn't know what to do. Phil was pretty sure he knew why, too. Everything was so clean and pretty and perfect that Clint was afraid to move, to touch something and mess it up. It wasn't that he hadn't stayed in nice hotels before, of course he had, but this was a first class resort, and it was more that Clint was used to. Phil had a solution. He tackled Clint onto the bed among the swans and the rose petals and kissed him. Thoroughly, and hungrily. With his hands in Clint's hair and some grinding action with his hips, hard and filthy and completely distracting.

Clint had his hands under Phil's shirt and was thrusting up with his hips when Phil let him up for air.

"Fuck, Phil, when you said we were going to be having sex on this mission, I didn't think you meant five minutes after we got here."

"We're on our honeymoon, remember? No one's going to expect us to leave the room for a couple of hours at least."

"Fuck."

They did.

~~~~~

Lying sated and sweaty on the huge, and now very rumpled bed afterwards, Clint said,

"There's a hot tub on the terrace of our hotel room."

"Yep."

"And a fridge full of beer."

"Yep."

"And 24 hour room service. And the biggest, cleanest, softest bed I've ever laid on, and a two-person shower."

"Uh-huh."

"Phil, are you sure our plane didn't crash in the middle of the ocean and we died and went to heaven?"

"Not completely sure, no. Do you think Director Fury would prefer a Thank You card or a bottle of Scotch?"

"Both."

"Yes, good plan."

They got up. Showered. Changed into clean clothes, and went out to do a recon. They wandered around holding hands, and saw many other couples doing the same. They tried to look like they were just exploring the resort, rather than assessing potential sight-lines, escape routes, surveillance options, and other tactical advantages. Leaning on a railing overlooking the ocean with their heads close together murmuring to each other, they looked like any other newlywed couple.

"So, mission-wise we're clear until tomorrow afternoon when we need to go and check the dead drop at the dolphin sanctuary," Phil was murmuring while stroking Clint's arm. 

"Sounds good. So, what do we do until then?" asked Clint. He was looking out at the ocean, his right hand still on the rail while his left one fiddled continually with the ring he was wearing.

"We have an excellent dinner, go for a romantic walk on the beach in the moonlight, and then go back to our room and have more sex. Then in the morning we have breakfast, and go swimming in the ocean. With optional beach volleyball. If you're not careful, that's going to fall off."

"No, it's really hard to get it over my knuckle. It's not going anywhere, it's just loose around my finger so it's driving me crazy."

"You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, just in time to take it off at the end of the mission."

~~~~~

The week continued. They checked the dead drop at the dolphin sanctuary, the one at the historic Mayan ruins and the one at the local taverna. They sat in the resort's piano bar for two hours on Wednesday evening waiting for a contact who never showed up. By Friday, their second-to-last day at the resort, Phil was starting to worry.

"The mission brief did say he might not show at all."

They were cuddled up on a double-wide poolside lounge chair, Phil was carding his fingers idly through Clint's hair.

"Hate to think the whole mission was a bust, though."

"Not a total bust, we got a great vacation out of it."

"Yes. We did that."

A poolside waiter appeared with a tray-full of drinks and snacks.

"Must be a mix-up, we didn't order anything." Phil said, though the two beers and plate of nachos with assorted dips looked tempting.

"Another guest asked me to deliver them to you, along with a message." The waiter indicated the folded piece of paper on the tray.

"Oh, well in that case, thank you very much, you can put that down here, I guess." The waiter put the tray on a side table, took the tip Phil offered him, and told them to have a great afternoon.

Phil handed Clint one of the beers and took a swig of his own before casually picking up the note and unfolding it.

"Tell Nick it went well."

Phil handed the paper to Clint.

"That's it? We're at a fancy-assed resort for a week, pretending to be married, and this is all the mission's about. Five words on a note? Why didn't whoever it is send him a text message, for God's sake!"

"Hey, what happened to 'we got a great vacation out of it'?" Phil seemed to be taking it a lot more philosophically. "It's probably some sort of code. Maybe there's invisible ink. Heck, the paper might be the message, I'll put it away and take it back with us."

"Yeah. I guess." Clint laughed. "You're right, what am I complaining about? We got to spend a week at a fabulous resort together, hugging and kissing and cuddling and fucking pretty much whenever the hell we wanted to."

"Clint, I'm sorry I can't... when we're at work."

"Hey. No, that's not what I meant. I don't expect you to kiss me in the halls at work or anything. It was just nice, you know, being... well... official." Clint was fiddling with the ring again, though he hadn't for the last couple of days.

"Yes, it was. So, since it looks like we're off the clock tonight and tomorrow, what do you want to do?" 

~~~~~

They were on the plane on the way back to New York, due to land in about an hour. Clint was fiddling with the ring again, enough for Phil to glance pointedly at him and raise an eyebrow.

Clint sighed, and leaned back in his seat, and then reached for Phil's left hand with his right.

"I'm... I'm not really looking forward to taking this off and giving it back to Fury," he said, looking at the seat back in front of him to avoid Phil's eyes.

"Me neither. Being married to you felt..." he couldn't let himself say 'right' so instead he said, "...good."

"Yeah." Clint breathed a sigh of relief. "It did. It felt really good."

"Is it... something you want... someday, Clint? To get married?"

"I... I never thought about it much, before now, I mean. But the last couple of days, I guess I've been thinking about it a lot. I... yeah, I guess maybe it is... someday," he hedged, the way Phil had. "What... ah... what about you?"

"When I was young, a little kid, I just assumed that I'd grow up and get married. That's what you did, right? Then when I realized that I was gay, well, it was like that door just closed. Marriage was something for other people. Something else I couldn't have because I was..." Phil used an old word, "queer." He was quiet for a minute, and Clint held his hand, waiting, his thumb rubbing back and forth across the ring on Phil's left hand.

"SHIELD doesn't care. And since the law was passed, there's nothing stopping... us."

Clint stopped breathing.

Phil spoke again, "We could... talk about it."

"Yeah, that would be good. Talking about it."

"OK, then, we will."

"Good."

"Good."

They were both quiet for a minute.

"Phil, there's something... something I want to say. Something I should have said before now, I guess. No matter what we decide, when we... talk about it. I want you to know that, for me, this is... you and me, I mean... it's forever."

Phil turned so that he could face Clint properly, gripping the hand that was holding his, his eyes shining.

"Clint - "

The skyphone on Phil's seat rang. Phil closed his eyes. Breathed in and out, once, slowly. Squeezed Clint's hand and then let it go, and answered the phone.

"Yes sir. No sir. Fine sir. You did. I see. Yes, sir, I understand. We will sir. Yes. See you there."

"Fury?" Clint asked.

"Yes."

"About the mission?"

"No. Something new. When we land, I'm supposed to book you a flight to Arizona. Fury wants you out at the research facility."

"And where will you be?"

"In New York, for now, it sounds like. Sorry." The moment had passed, but Phil swore to himself that as soon as he could, he'd make sure Clint knew he felt the same way about... forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
